


The Prisoner of Slender

by Digthatgirl



Category: Futurama
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Feeding Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digthatgirl/pseuds/Digthatgirl
Summary: A Futurama weight gain story. FA Fry, fat Leela. Originally posted on DeviantArt on 20/08/16.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Turanga Leela
Kudos: 5





	The Prisoner of Slender

Fry and Leela were lying in bed at the cyclops’s apartment. Fry was asleep and snoring whilst Leela was still wide awake. It had been a couple of weeks since she’d had her near death experience and Fry had proposed to her. The ring on her finger was only temporary, a strawberry ring pop, seeing as Fry was low on funds. He’d wanted to get her a large diamond ring and was even willing to steal to make one for her but Hermes had soon talked him out of it.

Leela sighed as she reminisced about the past year; it had sure been a rollercoaster for the two of them. At one point Bender had even shown them a print out of their future relationship, though the Professor soon erased the details from their minds. Feeling restless she got out of bed and went to her small kitchenette for a glass of water.

Opening the cupboard she groaned as she found Fry had put away his snacks in the wrong place again. ‘How hard is it to figure out that Bachelor Bars don’t go with the tumblers?’ Sighing she picked up the large multipack when she felt a large rumble emit from her stomach. ‘Maybe a little snack will help me get to sleep…’ Leela thought. The hungry cyclops licked her lips and quietly opened up the bag of snacks. Picking out one of the bars she shoved the rest back into the cupboard, completely disregarding her earlier notion about the cupboard space.

Leela walked over to the couch and plopped down before hungrily devouring the Bachelor Bar in two bites. Patting her stomach she let out a loud burp. Slamming her hand over her mouth he looked to the bedroom, Fry stirred but went back to sleep almost straight away. She wasn’t normally so piggish but tonight she seemed hungrier than usual.

Looking down at her stomach her, eye widened seeing it was curving out a little, ‘of course I’m bloated, Bachelor Bars are so fattening!’ Oddly though her hands didn’t seem to mind the extra flesh, they roamed across her little belly exploring the new padding he’d acquired. Leela blushed at her wandering hands, quickly placing them onto the sides of her armchair.

This wasn’t the first time an incident like this had happened. Back when the crew had brought back the Popplers Leela had eaten more than her fair share, shovelling them into her mouth multiple times a day had put a few extra pounds onto her frame, particularly into her infamous big butt that Amy liked to point out.

Speaking of Amy, the spoilt Martian girl had aided Leela’s biggest weight gain yet. How Amy had managed to pile an extra 100lbs onto the cyclops’s heavy but muscular frame still baffled her. At 140lbs Leela was mainly muscle but Amy’s temporary stint in her body had left a considerable bit of flab on top.

Another rumble from her stomach shook her out of her thoughts. Though she knew she should be satisfied Leela went back to the cabinet and picked out another two bars and a soda from the fridge. Sitting her large rump on the couch she proceeded to unwrap her candy before shovelling both in her mouth at the same time. Grabbing the soda she gulped down the whole can bloating her stomach out further, not that she had noticed.

It wasn’t as though she could do this on a regular basis. Fry had made it clear he wasn’t a fan of Leela being overweight when Amy fattened up her body. ‘Hypocrite!’ Leela thought as she contemplated Fry’s own chub. The delivery boy looked permanently bloated with his large beer belly, a matter not helped by his predisposition towards snacking and drinking. How Fry believed he could criticise Leela’s body when his own was out of shape was unfair. ‘How dare him!’

Maybe it was the annoyance at Fry’s double standards or maybe it was some overwhelming hunger she’d kept locked away inside but Leela got up off of the couch for the last time, went to the kitchenette and started shoving food into her mouth.

At 7am Fry awoke to the sound of the alarm going off. Blindly fumbling around he managed to knock the device off of the table, hitting the floor with a large clunk, both stopping and breaking the device. Preparing to apologise to his fiancé Fry rolled over in bed but froze as he noticed her missing. Padding out of the bedroom Fry went looking for his beloved only to find her asleep next to the fridge.

Leela’s belly had bloated considerably, looking as if she were 9 months pregnant. It lay in a huge mound on her lap as she dozed with her head resting on the fridge. Snapping out of his shock Fry stepped forward and shook his girlfriend’s shoulder. “L- Leela?”

Bolting forward Leela awoke, both hands grasping at her fat. “Fry! It’s not what you think!” The two of them blushed deeply and tried to collect their thoughts. After a minute of silence Fry spoke up, “It uh, it looks good on you…” Shocked by his response Leela replied, “Really? I thought you hated fat women. When Amy-” “Exactly, when Amy gained weight! I knew you two had switched bodies so when I saw her getting fat I felt nothing.”

Leela struggled to her feet, “Oh Fry, that’s so sweet!” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, her huge stomach pushing into his. Fry smiled at her and her protruding gut, “I know the fat blob in front of me know is you though.” The foolish idiot continued to smile before being crushed against the wall by the growing gut. “…So does this mean you’re going to stay all big and pregnant looking now?”


End file.
